Information networks (e.g., corporate networks, non-corporate networks, private networks, and public networks) may facilitate movement and communication of data between individual devices and may contain assets that require protection from unauthorized accesses. Malicious software (e.g., malware or viruses) includes software components that may be used to disrupt computer operation, to gather sensitive information, to gain access to private computer systems, or for other undesirable purposes. Reverse engineering to determine effects of executing the malicious software may enable discovery of particular security vulnerabilities targeted by the malicious software and may enable detection of other malicious software.
Parties responsible for protecting digital assets may spend large amounts of time, money, effort, manpower, and other resources attempting to prevent new threats and stopping existing threats from becoming larger problems. Responding to threats may be slow and may require large amounts of human interaction. In addition, host-based detection systems may need to be updated to detect malicious software and to determine a potential scope of a threat. An analysis tool to analyze the malicious software may be limited to a particular operating environment. The particular operating environment may not be representative of a target operating environment of interest to an analyst. Moreover, collective evaluation of the malicious software by a team of analysts may be cumbersome and expensive.